Luna
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Luna: no le cuentes que entre otros brazos he estado. KiriharaxBuntaxNioh


**Título**: Luna.

**Autora**: Rina Sayata.

**Comentarios**: Casi no me da tiempo de subir algo para mayo. Me gusta el trío que elegí para protagonizar mis insomnios, espero que a quienes lean esto también. Por cierto, no uso guiones para los diálogos porque la página los borra. Perdón por eso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué día era? No podía recordarlo. Era algo secundario, en realidad no le importaba. Quería quedarse allí, en esa posición, por mucho tiempo más. Después de todo, se sentía cansado. Algo le dolía. ¿Adentro o afuera? No tenía ni la menor idea. Tal vez había entrenado demasiado el día anterior. Quiso levantarse. No.

Bostezó. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados un poco más, visualizando lo que encontraría al abrirlos, recordando la maldita fecha. No quiso darse por vencido y siguió cavilando. ¿Era 27? ¿De qué mes? Abrió los ojos de repente, mientras se levantaba de la cómoda cama: ¿dónde estaba? La respuesta no tardaría mucho en aparecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pensó que Akaya era un exagerado. Se volteó. Ésa era su táctica. Kirihara no cayó en la trampa. Entonces el otro pensó que debía tomar otras cartas y planear otra jugada. Desde su punto de vista, nada podía pasarle, a nada estaba expuesto. Bunta quería ser libre.

"No me pasará nada –dijo el mayor".

"No me importa. No".

¿Cuál era el problema? Iba a salir con Sanada, Nioh y Jackal. No iría con extraños, ellos eran personas de confianza. Kirihara no podía ir pues debía viajar a Nagoya. Bunta pensó que lo mejor era no haberle pedido permiso, haberse ido con los chicos y haberle dicho todo a su regreso. Pero no. Marui amaba hacer las cosas _bien_.

"Si no me dejas, me iré sin decirte nada".

"Alguien me lo dirá".

¡Demonios! Lo había atrapado. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: resignarse. ¡No! Kirihara era su novio, no su padre. Saldría con los chicos. Sí, saldría.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? No reconocía la habitación. La cama tenía sábanas obscuras, las cortinas eran del mismo tono. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Qué había pasado? Oyó ruidos que se aproximaban a la puerta del cuarto. ¿Quién aparecería? Quiso pararse a abrir la puerta y descubrir de una vez por todas todo el teatro. ¡Un momento! ¡Estaba desnudo!

"Veo que ya despertaste –dijo la conocida voz al acercarse".

"Sí… -murmuró apenado de su desnudez, de la incómoda situación".

"Tu ropa debe estar… -miró con impaciencia toda la habitación-. Bueno, debe estar por ahí. Anoche no puse mucha atención a eso, me moría por desnudarte y hacerte mío –dijo con un tono de voz muy sugerente mientras se acercaba a la cama".

De repente lo recordó todo. ¡Diablos! Había hecho lo que no debía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Está bien –musitó por fin Akaya".

Marui celebró mentalmente, aunque no sabía qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Tal vez por fin se había dado cuenta de su incorrecta actitud. Eso ya no importaba, iba a poder salir con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Gracias –respondió el mayor".

Kirihara lo miró con cierta precaución, con un poco de miedo e ira en su mirada. Tomó a Bunta de la muñeca y lo besó con profundidad. Quiso poseerlo allí mismo pero se convenció de que era mejor esperar unos minutos y llevarlo a su casa.

Marui estaba feliz. Sólo se dejó hacer, sin dejar de disfrutar lo que Akaya le había reservado. El amor era interesante.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo pasó rápido, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Lo único que se le ocurrió al encontrarse entre sus brazos, fue acceder a todo lo que le pidiera. Y Nioh no tardó en darse cuenta de la situación.

"Vamos a mi casa –le dijo".

"De acuerdo".

Se despidieron de Sanada y de Jackal, quienes parecían sospechar algo, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Masaharu. Cuando llegaron, Marui sentía que la felicidad lo llenaba completamente. Entraron a la habitación que el joven más alto ocupaba y empezaron a besarse con más que pasión.

Nioh desvistió lentamente a Marui, que gemía en voz baja y se excitaba cada vez más, deseando que todo pasara más rápido para poder sentir al otro en su interior. Las manos del _tensai_ comenzaron a arrancar la ropa del otro. Se deseaban. Querían unirse, ser el uno del otro.

Llegaron a la cama. Cayeron en ella y siguieron besándose. El deseo llenando sus mentes. Nioh recorrió el cuerpo del otro con ganas… casi con amor. Marui gemía abiertamente. El mayor no resistió y más y entró bruscamente en el estrecho cuerpo del _tensai_.

"Me gustas –musitó Nioh con dificultad. Le temblaba la voz a causa de la excitación".

"Tú a mí… siempre me has gustado –confesó el otro disfrutando el sexo, el aroma, las caricias, todo del otro".

Marui miró hacia la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas. Allí estaba la luna, espiando su infidelidad. Le rogó no decir nada y siguió uniéndose a Nioh con más deseo. En serio lo amaba. Lo estaba disfrutando más.

"Perdón… -murmuró Bunta con ganas de llorar".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Luna: no le digas, no le cuentes de mi engaño. No le digas que he probado otro sexo ni que he besado otros labios.

Tú, que lo has visto todo (pues vi cómo me espiabas), no le comentes que ante la tentación de otro hombre he sucumbido. Ni que al tocarme esas manos, más cosas he sentido".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios… todo es bienvenido. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
